


Anything for Harry

by Thebolaidler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Chess, Drarry, Established Relationship, F/M, Gryffindor Common Room, Heart-to-Heart, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Party Games, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-War, Quidditch, Roommates, Slytherin Common Room, Slytherins, Spin the Bottle, Wizards, drarry fic - Freeform, griffindors - Freeform, harry potter fan-fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebolaidler/pseuds/Thebolaidler
Summary: Ron and Draco have a heart-to-heart while playing a game of chess because well, they will do Anything for Harry





	Anything for Harry

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic posted in the last two years. I've had this idea in my head for awhile now and decide just to go for it. I feel like we always see Ron and Draco either enemies or friends in most fic's but we never really see them getting from one to the other. so I made a short and sweet fic dedicated for that reason exactly. Hope you like it!

Draco was currently sat on a sofa, his feet tucked under Harry with the roaring fire keeping them warm. He was reading a book on god knows what, he couldn’t concentrate when his boyfriend had a look on his face that made his stomach twirl with excitement. His transfiguration homework was the current source of the problem. Harry was looking at it with his eyebrows pierced in confusion and his tongue was poking out. The warm tone of Orange was being projected onto his face from the flickering flames. Draco could only just stop himself from drooling. Feeling eyes piercing into him, Harry looked up and smiled catching Draco staring at him. His cheeks burned with embarrassment at being caught staring.

Before Harry could mock him about it the door opened to the year 8 common room and in came Ron and Hermione, hand in hand.

“I can’t believe you still haven’t finished the essay for Slughorn, It’s due in 2 days Ron”

“That’s why I’m dating you, you’ll help me?”

Ron looked at his girlfriend hopefully. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat on the opposite sofa to Harry and Draco. Ron wasn’t far behind. Harry put his homework down and turned his attention to his two friends. One of his hands grasps Draco knee for comfort.

At the beginning of 8th-year Draco decided to make his peace. He said sorry to everyone that would listen. For a few weeks, students would walk past him, taking no notice. Draco liked that. He liked the lack of attention. But that didn’t stop the wandering eyes of Harry Potter. Every room he was in his eyes always seemed to focus on a certain blonde who was far too tall to be hunched over like that.

It wasn’t until a cold and wet October day had most of the students inside. Draco took his regular seat in the library, hidden away at the back, right next to the window that faced the Quidditch fields so he could look at the practicing students and remember what it felt to play. It was close to a fireplace so when it turned colder he could still come hide out there. He was reading ‘Advanced Rune Translation’ for his next Ancient runes lesson when the chair opposite him was pulled out and a figure sat there. Draco looked up at the messy haired boy. He quickly glanced around to see the limited people around staring.

“Potter?!” He hissed. He received a quirked eyebrow back.

“What are you doing?”

“Studying” Potter replied back with a shrug.

Draco continued to stare until he decided that Potter wasn’t going anywhere and he didn’t have anywhere else to go. He shook his head and returned to the book in his hand. For the next couple of weeks, their silent revision sessions continued. When school returned after half term and the weather turned colder, if that was possible, more people decide to spend there time in the library. Meaning more eyes to stare at the weird pairing. Soon nods of acknowledgement in the hallways turned into shy smiles, then “Hello’s”. By the beginning of December, their revisions sessions had Draco standing a little taller. Hermione had joined them by then, sometimes accompanied by Ron.

They were sat playing spin the bottle in their annual Friday night parties when it happened. Potters spin landed on Draco. His emerald eyes pierced into him, making his breath catch in his throat. The whistles and cheering on his friends were muffled by the proximity of Potters face to his. He smelt like peppermint and rain. Everything went silent when their lips touched. Blaise’s commentary, Ron exclaiming of “Harry!” and the union of Dean and Ginny’s “finally!” couldn’t be heard. In that moment it was only him and Harry. The slight taste of Firewisky danced along his tongue as his hand found Harry’s hair while Harry clung to his shirt like his life depended on it. When they pulled away, Draco’s once dull grey eyes were full of hope, and as Harry smiled at him, he knew he was screwed.

Fast forward a few weeks and here he sat. His boyfriend’s hand gripping his knee reminding him that even if no one felt Draco was worthy of Harry’s love, he did. And that’s all that mattered. Draco smiled at the small gesture and closed his book. Hermione may have forgiven him and liked Draco and Harry together but Ron did not, or so he thought. And Draco promised Harry that he will do his best to get on with his family. And he will do anything for Harry.

“Healer?” Hermione questioned. raising an eyebrow at him.

“Huh?” he didn’t know how she knew he was trying to become a healer. She nodded to the book he had just put down and Draco blushed at being caught out. It’s not that he didn’t want anyone to know, he just wanted to make sure he could get a position as a healer before he told anyone. he picked up ‘The Healer’s Helpmate’ and shoved it by the side of him.

“Er, I guess so” he smiled awkwardly at her.

“I think you’ll make a great one Draco, do you know what department you want to go into?”

“I’m not sure yet, I quite like the idea of making medicine but that is if I actually get a position, to begin with”

“I’m sure you will mate” Ron pipped in which surprised Draco as he was pretty sure Ron has never complimented him. “Thanks”, once again the awkward tension surrounded them. Draco was busy fiddling with his book trying to comprehend what just went on, that he didn’t see the gestures Harry was making at his red-haired friend.

“Up for a game of chess of Malfoy?” Draco looked at Harry and Hermione who were both looking at him hopefully. ‘for Harry’ he thought.

“Sure” he shrugged and plopped down the other side of the chess board, his back against the sofa leg. They played in silence for awhile, with Harry and Hermione chatting in the background.

“You’re a lot better then Harry”

“Tell me about it, last time I played him he thought I was cheating because I called checkmate in 5 minutes” this caused Ron to chuckle

“Typical”

Draco realised he must have been intensely concentrating on the game he didn’t notice Harry and Hermione had left.

“I still can’t believe you beat me, no one has before” Ron stared at him in disbelieve.

“Get used to it Weasley” Draco smirked at his opponent.

“I guess that means you sticking around then?” Draco blushed at his statement.

“Yeah, I guess so” fiddling with his fingers he thought of Harry’s face when they first kissed, he was so happy and so was Draco. The face of the man he loved.

“Good, you make him happy. Doesn’t stop you from being a git though” Draco laughed at the statement.

“You mean it?”

“Yeah, I haven’t seen Harry this happy since, well for ages now. If you can get him to smile, then I just have to get used to you. However, I may have to challenge you to a rematch. cant let a ferret beat me!”

“You’re so on weasel!” and with a shared smile, they came to an unspoken agreement. They were both there, sitting on the floor playing chess because of a boy they both loved and would do anything to make happy. Even if that means having to befriend someone you never thought you would. Draco knew he could come to like this red-haired boy sitting in front of him because he would do anything for the boy that gave him a reason to live. Draco knew his future will be a lot better with these Gryffindors in it.


End file.
